comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake
Little is known about Drake except that she is a runaway mutant and is remarkably strong and resilient. Miranda Morgan has recently enrolled as a student at the Xavier's Institute where she also resides. Iceman is one of the original X-Men and has been associated with that group for the majority of his public life. He has, however, taken occasional breaks from being a superhero, and has at times been recruited into other teams or informal groups. Though he has rarely been a stand-alone hero of any significance, the list of accomplishments of groups that included him is extremely formidable. Background Miranda Morgan is the mutant who calls herself Drake on account of her draconic appearance and feverish body heat. She is the only daughter of a single mother from whom she recently ran away to the X-Mansion to escape the cloistered existence that she was subjected to by her oppressive overprotectiveness. Miranda's mother's name was Lydia. Growing up she was very happy, some might even say spoiled. She was a participant in all the beauty pageants from her tenth birthday, and while she didn't always win it wasn't for lack of effort on both their parts. She never knew her father as he died in a car crash before she was born, consequently her and her mom were always close. The best of friends, even. When she had sleep overs, her mom was the chef and kool aid queen. When the boys started really coming around, she cheerfully enrolled her in kung fu classes to dissuade them. Everything was about appearance. Come her thirteenth year, Miranda didn't seem to stop growing. It wasn't like a spurt where she shot up, it was a steady growth. Not fast enough to cause stretch marks, her mother was concerned over the way she mysteriously outgrew everything month to month. By her fourteenth year she passed the six foot mark and her mother was considering taking her to a doctor to get her glands and hormones checked as she still hadn't actually developped. Shortly thereafter she entered puberty in earnest and everything changed. Her transition came with a transformation horrific to her mother and torturous for her. Her spines gradually grew through her skin even as the plates manifested like gout across her body. What began as boils and welts proved to be calcium deposits in her skin that in a matter of weeks developped into something akin to the plates on an armadillo's back. As these developed, ugly fleshy mounds on her back flowered into the stubs of vestigial batlike wings. Visits to her pediatrician verified what they both feared, while surgery could possibly have removed her wings she would be scarred for life. What's more, most of the spines and some of the plates were either anchored to her skeleton or were actual outgrowths. This resigned them to letting nature take its course, by this point she was already wearing something like a burqa to hide her transforming appearance. By the end of that month, the worst of the pains were over. Three months later saw the finish of her bone growths, but it wouldn't be for another three until her wings finished growing. It was then also that she finally stopped her serious growing at six foot ten. She was a complete recluse banned from leaving the house, her friends had long since rejected her as a monster, some cracking jokes that she should move to the next state so she could join a carnival and call herself the real Jersey Devil. Sometime during the last few months of her transformation she started running a fever. Her mother feared that all the open wounds she had continually developped had festered, but the nurse couldn't find anything of the sort so it was decided it had to be a sickness like the flu. The fever even declined, but her temperature never returned to normal. She would always remain hot to the touch, and never again did she get sick. After she turned her fifteenth year, she began to feel a prisoner. She'd been trying to discover something for people like herself, and she came across the Xavier's School for Gifted Youths on the internet. This place wasn't far from her home, if she could work up the courage to brave the outdoors enough to reach this goal they would have to welcome her. At least, that's what she told herself. One day, finally told herself this often enough and she acted on this. Donning her cloak, her burqa had long since become too small on account of her wings, she stole out into the streets and made a beeline for Westchester and the school. Personality *Reserved - She is exceedingly fearful of crowds. When around groups of people, she automatically watches for anyone trying to speak out of earshot or glancing her way. These are the people talking about her, who see her as a freak. *Protective - Miranda knows what it is to be really different. Misanthropes and the outwardly mutated are the ones she is quickest to champion, one thing she doesn't suffer is for them to be bullied. She'll put aside her fears for herself to stick up for these and worry about the consequences later. She loves nothing more than the opportunity to be looked up to, she doesn't care by whom but if its someone she sees as a kindred spirit then she'll go the distance for that. *Self Loathing - She hates what she is. She knows there's something wrong with her, she remembers having an impression of herself as beautiful before becoming a winged monster. It doesn't matter if she's strong enough to pick up her old computer desk with loft bed and throw it through the wall in a fit, or if she can put the tip of her wing through a door in a similar episode. These just reinforce the fact that she's a dangerous monster, not at all like she used to be. At least in her mind. If it weren't true, she wouldn't need a cloak to go outside. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken